The last to sign out
by Loz06
Summary: CJToby Just who is the last to sign out of a night?


Title: The last to sign out

Author: Loz 

E-Mail: loz06@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Category: CJ/Toby

Series: Stand-alone

Spoilers: None 

Archive (if applicable): The National Library http://westwingstories.com/library

Feedback: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated. 

Summary: Who is the last to go home of a night?

Author's Notes: 

Disclaimers: I'm merely a tenant, residing for short term.

*

"Danny, I just gotta ask, how many questions have you got written in your note book there." It was the middle of a light morning briefing, the press were in good spirits and CJ was enjoying the mood.

"10 or 12"  Danny isn't accustomed to being the one who answers the questions.

"You know Danny if Joshua Lyman were here right now, you wouldn't get one of them answered, I'm a very generous Press Secretary."

"I gotta tell you CJ, if Joshua were here right now, I'd turn my notebook to page 2 where I have 10 or 12 questions regarding the Presidents secret plan to fight inflation."

"You wanted to ask a question." CJ stifles a giggle.

"There's a rumor going around that White House staffers are clocking out early."

"I'm sorry?" CJ asks hearing him but needing a moment to comprehend and form a reply.

"Going home early CJ, taking long lunches, work left undone." Danny elaborates.

"Well Danny I gotta say I think you've got your houses mixed up, I think your information is relevant to that White House over the way in the red light district."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Danny grins into his notebook.

"Anyone else, while I'm earning my government salary?" CJ jokes.

"Who works the hardest CJ, who goes home last of a night?" Katie asks.

"I want to emphasize that governing is a team effort, all 3000 of the staff, from the kids who volunteer in the mailroom to The President put in an outstanding personal effort to run the country."

CJ waits a beat.

"Who's next?"

"You didn't answer all my question." Katie continues.

"I'm sorry?" CJ massages the bridge of her nose thinking she'd answered that one.

"Who goes home last of a night?"

"Well Katie the person who goes home last doesn't go home of a night time, it's usually early morning and as the President lives in this building, I'd have to say it's Leo McGarry, Toby Ziegler, Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn."

"And you?" Katie extends.

"I go home with an ulcer worrying about what you are all going to write about in your publications the next day." CJ pauses as she surveys the rest of the room, after the mandatory 2 seconds she finishes up.

"Well that's it for this morning, I'll be back this afternoon and this evening to wrap it up, after which I assure you I won't be going home." A quick flash of a smile and she is out of the room.

~*~

"I wish you hadn't done that CJ." Toby says surprising her from where he was waiting in the corridor out of sight from her.

"What part of my charming and delightful presentation of the mornings events didn't you approve of?" CJ asks cheerfully.

"The part where you listed those who work the latest."

"What's wrong Toby, I mentioned you."

"It's who you didn't mention that worries me."

"Who did I leave out?" CJ asks as they made their way towards her office.

"Charlie, Donna, Carol......."

"Whoa Toby, the press core have enough trouble remembering my name and as a supreme effort the assistants put in no one knows them and they don't sell newspapers, since when have you given any consideration to Ginger and Bonnie?"

"I don't." Toby grumbles massaging his head. "But CJ, you can't tuck the President into bed once night falls every night, you made it sound like he has no involvement in running the country."

"Toby don't be ridiculous nobody is going to write that tomorrow, everyone in the Press Room knows that the office of the President is too big for one man to run, Presidents throughout history have had advisors who have gladly shouldered a lot of the work."

"You don't have to make him out like Reagan."

"You know." CJ says turning to face him as they reach her office doorway. "He used to get up and read the newspaper over breakfast, he was in the office at nine and feeding the squirrels in the Rose Garden, he had a security briefing at nine thirty, personal time from ten to eleven for mail, lunch at twelve, a nap and then scheduled business till five when he retired to the residence to watch television with some reading..."

"CJ." Toby says agitated, massaging his forehead again as she drops the briefing notes on her desk. "I'm surprised you didn't mention the fact that Leo's office light is on till 3 am every morning, and he sleeps on his couch."

"Are you worried tomorrows headlines would read 'From alcoholic to workaholic: Can the White House's Chief of Staff ever kick addiction?' " CJ asks crossing her arms over in front of her.

Toby didn't reply but gave her a look as if to say, it's not totally out of the realm of possibility.

"Toby it was a stupid rumor and I squashed it before it got out of hand." CJ says casually picking up the phone messages from off her desk.

"You made a joke out of it, a joke about prostitutes, you better hope you don't run into Sam today..." Toby replies seriously, CJ looks up finally giving her his attention where he hovers in her doorway. "...Truth is, you're one of the last people to leave of a morning." He softens.

"I am not." She defends feebly her eyes meeting his and her knees weakening just a little.

"We'll see." And Toby turns and leaves.

Taking a deep breath CJ sits slowly into her chair. Whenever she's around Toby she's drawn to him in a magnet effect of feelings she's never felt for him before. He flicks a switch on things inside her which haven't been turned on in a long time.

~*~

"You're the last one here." CJ can barely make out Toby as he stands in the doorway, the hall outside dark, Carol's light off having been sent home by CJ hours ago.

"You're still here." She smiles up at him feeling her head go light and giddy.

"I have one foot out the door." He informs her stepping across the threshold of her office.

"I bet Leo's still here." CJ counters.

"Gone home an hour ago." He answers triumphantly.

"Really?" CJ removes her glasses and stands up, moving towards Toby in a bold move till they're eye to eye, she swears he must be able to hear her heart beating.

This is the man who is able to take her breath away without knowing it, by only being in the same room as she or flashing an oh so rare smile.

"I think...." She says doing up the top button of his shirt, willing her hands not to tremble. "You only suit up for the arguments with me you know you can win." She finishes by sharply tightening his tie.

He could do little to hide the sharp breath inhaled at the close proximity of her to him, it was then CJ knew he felt what she did.

"What sort of armor do I need to go up against you?" He asks playing along and removing her hands from his tie.

CJ grins at him returning her hands to him, running them down the silk tie and sitting it over his shirt buttons.

"I've got to say, you're wearing a bit to much protection at the moment." CJ informs him, smoothing down his lapels.

"Uh huh."

"Mmm, I don't think a jacket is necessary." CJ decides tilting her head to one side.

"Ok." He replies and it's on the floor.

"You definitely don't require a tie." The tie is forgotten as she's so close to him now, no space between here and their first kiss.

He moves a tiny muscle towards her, as they dance around each other unsure of what side of their noses to go. They move in closer and back out again, always in the back of their minds aware of the consequences of their actions, both hesitant to make first contact of something that would be dangerous but feel so right. Something they had wanted for ages.

"And I'm not so tough that you need a shirt." CJ states unbuttoning two buttons from the middle.

"Are you finished work I want to take you home." It comes out hurriedly with his obvious flustered state.

Feigning shock for a moment CJ looks up into his eyes. "I finished hours ago I was waiting for you."


End file.
